


Show; Don't Tell

by LoveRobin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRobin/pseuds/LoveRobin
Summary: Fed up with their antics, Kim decides to give her brothers what they want. To see her naked. So long as they don't tell anyone.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Jim Possible/Tim Possible
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Show; Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible and Co. ©Disney, McCorkle, and Schooley  
> "Autostairs", plus any and all treatments of characters and objects, ©LoveRobin

_**Show; Don't Tell  
**_ Chapter One—The Deal  
  
If she caught him, she was going to kill him. Maybe his brother too.

It was another race through the Possible home. Started by the flash and audible _click_ of a camera as Kim exited her bathroom's shower and scrambling feet of one of her brothers.

Growling, she set off right away as the little tweeb—unclear for the moment which as they often wore matching purple nightclothes—was literally four steps ahead of her.

The Twin Dweebs taking pictures of their sister in unflattering and embarrassing moments was not unusual. Almost commonplace these days. Kim hardly cared anymore, even asking for copies as a way to take the sting out of moments and winds out of their sails.

Only, this was more than embarrassing. The picture residing in that camera's memory was way worse than very casual clothing or facial mask.

It was her in all her birthday-suited glory reaching for a towel.

Which she was still pulling on as he hit the stairs leading down from the Loft level her bedroom was on.

Kim veered off into her room for her autostairs. The few times she had chased her camera-equipped brothers, they always ended at their rooms three levels down.

Sliding down the ladder portion of the autostairs like an experienced sailor— _Master level_ —she bounded fifteen feet straight ahead for the next set of autostairs leading down to the main level. Trying to mentally track her brother's progress on the main stairways, the redhead flew down the next autostairs almost without touching its ladder-like treads.

_Common level_

Her brothers were also experts in swiftly navigating the main stairways at speed, sliding handrails and hopping the switchbacks midway.

Another fifteen feet and another autostairs to land outside and just past her brothers' shared suite of twin rooms. He should be racing up the hallway toward her, with them arriving at his bedroom door at about the same time.

It was a dead heat with him doing a perfect baseball slide through a narrowed door gap his brother was bracing, ready to shut it in his sister's face.

Not bothering to slow an iota, Kim bodily hit the door with her shoulder at full speed.

The door slammed open, sending the other twin staggering and Kim's towel flying.

Laser-focused on the camera, the redhead, uncaring of her nudity on display, bent over to snatch the device from her brother's hands. After stripping the memory chip from it and tossing the thing on a beanbag chair, Kim realized her predicament.

Naked.

In the den of the enemy.

A _staring_ enemy with agape mouths and eyes just as wide.

Watching her every motion as she bent over to retrieve the towel and rewrap herself in a sense of modesty.

Turning, ready to unleash righteous fury on her brothers' heads, she noticed the rapt and awed expressions on their faces. As if they had found the Holy Grail. Pausing, she considered the changing nature of their pranks over the past several months.

Kim came to a snap decision.

"Alright, Tweebs, listen here. Mom might've only wrist-slapped you for making my facial face everyone's screensaver, and your other pics of me were not much worse, but she'll not take kindly to snapping me in the bathroom naked.

"If you don't want me telling Mom, you'll both take _thorough_ showers and be in my room in twenty minutes. Wear your colors.

"Got that?"

In counterpoint unison, the boys silently nodded.

Once back upstairs, Kim used those twenty minutes to retake a quick shower to wash away the sweat of the chase, being careful to not re-wet her hair, and finally finish freshening her armpits and groin before drying and donning one of her outfits for sleeping: magenta sweatpants and a white tee shirt sporting a Kelly green heart.

Padding barefoot down the hall to her room, Kim noted her brothers nervously 'lounging', one against the wall by the top of the stairs and the other by the autostairs leading up to the rainwater collection ancillary control nook in the highest crested portion of the rooves.

Which was also a popular impromptu 'starlight lounge' with the cheer squad whenever she hosted gatherings and sleepovers and why the autostairs for it was kept open.

Kim noted that the boys were being cautious, primed to withdraw down the stairway should there remain any hint their sister was luring them into a trap; their positions would mean Jim would be only two steps behind a retreating Tim, if necessary.

"Relax, Twee—Tim. Jim. I've had time to cool down." Kim swung her door open and gestured them entry, "Here. Let's talk about some things…."

"You're not going…"  
"…to hurt us?"

"It's not the plan. Not if you don't make me."

Warily, the twins sidled around their sister. Like with a dangerous animal, they never removed their gazes from her.

Following her brothers inside, Kim set the privacy latches.

Not exactly locks, their parents could easily circumvent them, they provided enough notice and time to cover up if not appropriately dressed, or to set aside and hide anything or activity you wanted to hide from sight.

In the Possible household, locked doors were red flags where privacy catches were courtesy reminders _we're knocking first, but coming in._

"Sit on the bed," she directed as she walked across to her beanbag chair to probe under the edge with her foot to find her autostairs control panel and trigger the _close_ function. Once she heard the ladder treads _clack clack clacking_ back into the lower level's ceiling hatch and saw the stairwell treads lift to become a level part of the floor, she let out a breath of relief she had not been aware she had been holding.

Taking a seat at her computer desk, Kim turned facing her brothers obediently on her bed. Their expressions still gave away their nervousness.

"You locked us _in_ , Kim…"  
"…why?"

"Here's the deal. It's just between us or it's over. You breathe a word to anyone and I'll deny and disavow _everything_. Understood?"

"Uhm…—"  
"Wha…—"

_"Do you understand!?"_

"Yes, Kim!"  
"Okay, Sis!"

"Right, then." The redhead sat there as she gathered her thoughts. Her brothers fidgeted but to their credit, they quietly remained where they were.

"Taking my picture…"

"Oh. Thass…"  
"…jessa prank, Sis—"

_"Oh, it's no prank!"_ the girl snapped, fire behind her jade eyes. Her brothers jerked, their postures telegraphing an imminent rush for the door as their redhead sister closed eyes, fist visibly clenching in her effort to rein in her feelings.

"I'm sure after the facial face screensaver incident, Mom bought the prank excuse. Or at least, was willing to buy it enough to just hit you up with a week's grounding and extra chores in the yard and garden as enough to appease my outrage.

"But it wasn't enough to stop you from continuing to snap me several more times."

"Well, see, Sis—"

"You've been pushing the envelope. Escalating acceptable candids of me and embarrassing clothing _faux pas_. I'm sure by now you must've collected ample proof I'm usually braless and routinely go commando…"

"Kim, it's not—"

_"But today!"_ not just visibly struggling with anger again, but locking it down. Her brothers found the calm which swept her face nearly as frightening.

"Today… today blew beyond any reasonable pranking. A _nudie_ … of your sister? Mom would… well, I don't know exactly what Mom would do to you and I'm not sure I _want_ to find out."

"Kim…"  
"…you're not—"

"No. I'm not. See, today's nudie," she spun the confiscated memory chip by a corner on an upright finger like a basketball, "confirmed several suspicions I've had for a while now."

"K _iiiii_ m…"  
"S _iiiii_ s…"

"Your endgame through all these so-called 'pranks' has been to see me naked."

_""Uuuuhhh—""_

"Nope! No. No 'gotta go'. No dashing off. No way! I'm shutting that one down right now, heading it off at the pass. I'm giving you _ONE_ chance to answer me honestly.

"One."

"S _iiiii_ s…?"  
"K _iiiii_ m…?"

"Do you want to see me naked?"

"K _iii_ —"  
"S _iii_ —"

_"Do you WANT to see me NAKED?!"_

"Fuck yes!"  
"Of course!"

Kim leaned forward, her voice even, "Then this is how things are going to go:

"During all sessions to follow, I'll be using your names. Jim and Tim. If I say 'tweeb or tweebs' at any time, the session comes to a screaming halt for the night. Got it?"

""Uhhh—""

_"Got IT!!"_

"Tweebs, stop."  
"Tim and Jim, okay."

"Sessions will be at least an hour each time, missions and my cheer schedule allowing. Okay?"

"Okay."  
"What kinda sessions?"

Their sister sat back in the chair, squaring her shoulders, arms wide in a self-inclusive gesture, conviction in her eyes.

"You want me? Here I am.

"During the sessions, think of me as an interactive doll. Like in your Flash computer dating sims. Do the right things, say the right things, and your opportunities with me improve. The wrong things, they get worse."

"Are you saying if we play it just right…"  
"…we get to _'unlock'_ you and your features?"

"Correct," the girl nodded. "Sessions do not start or continue _unless_ you're in your colors. I want to _know_ which is which at all times; no confusion. Understood?"

Both boys nodded in unison.

"Tonight will be a freebie. A practice sesh. Tonight only. I stay just like this. Nothing comes off.

"You little pervs're obsessed with me and my body?" Kim grinned at her brothers, again spreading her arms wide, "Here I am. Me. And my body.

"Have at me."

Kim watched her twin brothers look at each other.

"You think?"  
"I think."  
"Maybe?"  
"Possible?"  
 _""Anything's possible for a Possible.""_  
"Ha!"  
"Heh."  
"Chances?"  
"Even."  
"Worthit?"  
"Bro. Boobs."  
"Point."  
"Best point!"  
"So?"  
"Bro. _Boobs_."  
"Point, again. So?"  
"Lookiter."  
"Lookiter?"  
"Willing."  
"Seriously?"  
"Bro. _BEWBS_ "  
""Worthit!""

"We can do whatever we want?"

"You can," Kim nodded, "Mind you, I'm still free to respond accordingly. Do, say, the right things, take the correct steps, and your chances of advancing increase. Wrong things, chances decrease. Maybe rapidly.

"I'm still free to respond accordingly. I'll not get upset, you'll not get in trouble unless you don't back off when I indicate the need."

"How will we know?"

"Hmm. Fair question. For the most part, my facial and body expressions—which you both know—will give you an idea if you're paying proper attention.

"Still, I'll use 'dweeb' when you're getting colder and in danger of shutting the sesh down for the night. 'Bro' or your names and you're either warm, getting warmer, or safe."

"'Dweeb, colder, back off?"  
"'Bro' or names and we're okay?"

"Mmmm, yes."

"Okay, Kim. Deal."  
"When does this start?"

The sister cocked an eyebrow. "Two minutes ago."

The twins rose from Kim's bed. With a final wary glance between them, they advanced on their sister.

Who watched her brothers like a hawk, equally as wary as they were yet exuding confidence she was in control of the situation.

The boys knew she routinely trounced criminal henchmen built like Coloradan farmboys, which was why they so often exercised caution when pranking her.

Being twins, capable of subtle gestures and expressions, as usual, tonight they appeared to be of one mind. Moving in unison each approached their sister from either side to kiss her cheeks.

""We love you, Kim.""  
"Thank you for this–"  
"–wonderful opportunity!"

A lopsided smile, "You're welcome boys. Despite all the pranks, I love you, too."

Then, intensely examining her body more than making eye contact with her—understandable as her body _was_ the thing of interest for the deal—they ended up standing Tim behind her, Jim facing her. Together they reached for her breasts. Tim's reach-around grabbed her still-growing A-cups, hefting them firmly; Jim pinching and rolling her pencil-eraser nipples through her tee.

_ooHMmmm_

""You like this?""

_"Mmmmm,_ Yes, Tweebs, I liked it."

"Crap!"  
"Shoot!"

"I liked it very much. I get a lot of enjoyment from my boobs. However, just grabbing them right off the bat is a dick move more likely to get you slapped in the real world. As we're in the privacy of my bedroom, not the real world, and tonight's session a freebie, I'll spare you the slappings."

Kim reached with her left foot for the controls under her bean bag chair. Her autostairs deployed again, an audible chime below providing a ten-second warning to any in the hall just outside their parent's room.

"All-in-all, a decent start. Goodnight, Jim. Tim."

As the boys trooped out,  
"Goodnight, Kim"  
"Thanks again, Sis."

The redhead smiled.

_This is going to be interesting. And fun._

**Author's Note:**

> "Autostairs" is my name for the iconic "ladder to ceiling" in the Possible house, one of which leads to Kim's room. Visit my Patreon for details, including my Possible House floorplan project (WIP). 
> 
> Basically, it is my headcanon that these *several sets* (canon more than just the set going to Kim's room) of stairs can retract and deploy on-demand. Usually left open because the kids use them a lot and they are shortcuts throughout the home.


End file.
